The strange made ordinary
by twilightloversheree
Summary: what happens when bruno meets jacob black war or peace. will vampires die out. find out what happens after bruno ggoes discovering but not realising he was beyond where he was aloud.


Chapter 1

The change

My name is bruno and I live in the time of nazi germany. My father is a soildier and he is very scary as he has to because is a soildier. Some say the nazi army is made out of VAMPIRES but my dad said its a lie the leader of the nazis is adolf hitler coinsendence that he is a cullen which is a family of vampires in a myth called twilight saga. I don't believe that its true but loads of people say they have seen them bite people and make them into vampires or kill themto get their blood. But is this really true? I went to my dads office to see if the legend is true or not. I hope there is time to stop the vampires if it is. "dad, is the myth true about the nazi army being vampires" my dad said " yes it is, where do you think I got these fangs from, why do you want to be one" "ummmm... yh, I guess it wont hurt will it?"

"you might feel a slight pinch when I bite that only lasts 20 seconds, so you ready"

"yeah I guess so"

"right, here I go"

He pierces through the skin on my neck and then I felt the smooth poison dripping through my veins. Then I felt him remove his teeth and then I was in a fit on the ground as the poison ran all over my body then suddenly I stopped. I was about to stand up when I felt this sudden urge to kill everything alive I could see then I turned to see my father standing there just staring at me.

"you cant go just killing anyone only jews and animals, no nazi germans or family"

"ugh ,fine"

"good now go to your room"

"why?"

"because I dont want your mother to see you yet she wanted to do it tonite."

"okay, daddy"

"good, now go to your room"

That night my mum found out half hour later and my dad was told off by my mum and well it didnt go well now my mum has decided that he would hunt in different gardens he would hunt in the back garden and that means that im not aloud in there at all not even to play. Me and mum have to go in the front garden to hunt which is good I suppose. But who knows what will happen this time...

Chapter 2

The Jew

The next morning I went to play outside with my ball I thrown it at the wall of the house like I usally do on Sunday morning when I have nothing to do. Then suddenly the ball went over the fence into my dads territory so I opened the gate to see if he was there luckily he wasnt. I stepped in the garden I saw my ball by I shed I'd never seen before. I picked up my ball and went to the shed and looked in and it was empty there was only a table and chair. I saw a little window big enough for me and slipped through it and I saw a forest down the road. I walked towards the forest suddenly I giagantic wolf came from the forest it ran across the road in front of me I was scared. Then I realized it was a werewolf then I was wetting my self in fear. I only hoped he didn't see me and luckily he didn't so I was alrite. I snuck into the forest and I walked down the footpath covered in autmn leaves. It was a long walk then I came to a fence and then I saw a boy by a broken building. It was all cracked up then I realized he was lookinng at ME.

"Hello, are you okay? What are doing in a jew camp?"

"I guess im okay for now and Its because I am a jew"

"oh"

"are you a ... ... ... vampire! Like adolf hitler." He said looking very scared

"unfortunately, yes"

"are you going to eat me?"

"no I'm not"

"okay, so are we friends?"

"sure, whats your name? My name is bruno"

"oh my name is ... ... shmaul"

" well shmaul, I'll see you tommrow and I'll bring a sandwich"

I walked back through the forest and came to the window and crept back in. My dad was out on duty so I ran to the front garden and he wasn't back yet so I played with my ball again kicking it about thinking about the jew. The jew wasn't something I was meant to think about but I couldnt help it. At dinner when we were hunting I couldn't focus on the jews as I kept imaging samuel. So I skipped dinner and had a rabbit I caught when I was bored which was alright. I kept what if he was killed already and wouldn't need to give him the sandwich. Dad was hunting in the back garden still. So I let him get on with it what if there was something i could do to help.

Chapter 3

The friendship

I went back to the camp the next morning and saw samuel he was more sad then the past days I'd seen him. He was staring at me in shock like he'd seen something he shouldn't have. "your dad"

"what...?" I said "what has happened"

"HE! Killed my uncle, i have to find my dad"

I remebered the job lists my dad gave me about the jew camps and then there was it, my marvellouss plan. I would get a job as the killer vampire and kill the jews ooff and chuck away samuel and his father. But then I heard faint calling in the background people calling my mum and dad it was getting closer. Then, I realized samuel had disappered I was sure. I'd be in trouble now. My mother shrieked "HENRY". I was caught and there was nothing I could do. My mother grabbed me and carried me all the way to my dad's office. I focused on my mum walking up and down the room. Then suddenly out of nowhere my mum stopped and said "what were you doing?"

"I was talking to the person I wanted for dinner at the banquet hunt tommrow night."

"well, whats his name then? So we can get him for the banquet!"

"his name ... is samuel"

"well we will get him for you"

"thank you mum" I said with a sick feeling in my throat

What was I thinking about killing my best friend how was I meant to save him. It was dinner and dad is still not aloud to hunt with us but he is for the family banquet hunt as he is family after all he has done. I heard adolf cullen and his on edward are coming to the event as well. We all went out for our hunt for dinner and after that my dad announced that edward was coming tommorow for the day to see me. That got me thinking is he gonna be a good person to be around but that means i wont be aloud to see samuel and tell him my plan of saving him. How could i do it with everyone looking at me. Then it came to me I would say i was gonna kill him in the backgarden and set him free by the back gate if that didnt work well lets just say he and I are wouldnt be happy about what I have set him up for. Only if he knew what I have DONE. Is there another way of saving him or was he doomed a life of miseary in my stomach. What I'm I in for if my family finds out. I'm doomed.

Chapter 4

Edward Cullen

It was the morning and well today was the day edward cullen would come round. Nothing could prepare me for meeting edward. I heard the doorbell then i turned around to find edward standing there to find edward in the door way. What a shock? To find him in a suit typical cullen style.

"hello, I'm edward and I'm guessing your henry"

"yes I am, when did you get there" I said in a puzzled tone

"just a minute ago, what shall we do then"

"Well, i was thinking we could build a swing theres tyres and rope in my dads shed"

"cool, lets go"

"but first, we have to ask my dad"

"okay lets go find your father"

"my, what?"

"your dad"

"oh right"

As we went to the office to find my dad I thought about where Iheard his name before then it came to me from the myth that my father used to tell me all the time called twilight saga surely it wasn't the same edward cullen. Well one way or another i had to find out who he really was before it was to late. Right i have to find out if his from the myth?

"yes" said edward

"what?"

"Yes I am from the myth"

"how do you know I was gon... the myth you can read minds. God I am slow"

Well I knew that I couldn't think or talk about samuel especially because he was a jew. Finally we got to the office and there standing in a uniform and freashly polished shoes was my dad. Then suddenly I heard a roar from outside at that moment I realized that was not any roar that was a roar off a werewolf then me, my dad, edward and adolf cullen dashed to the window to find a werewolf outside fighting a jew. We all raced outside. suddenly the werewolf reduced to a person.

Chapter 5

The werewolf

The werewolf walked towards us. When he was human he was very tall and muscly he was wearing a vest top and a pair of shorts that came to his knees and a pair of trainers. My father looked at with angre and I held him back while he was bearing his fangs at him. That the only time that i thought i could be strong enough to keep him back from getting hurt or even killed by the beast in front of us. What are we gonna do now? I decided would ask the stranger what he wanted and what it had to do with us? Also why were you fighting thee jew more importantly our jew. Everyone who lived in germany were forced to hate jews but we are a fairly only turn them in to vampires only on banquets we had a jew to hide our basicallly jew friendly side. But i wondered who he really was.

"who are you? I said

"jacob black" the werewolf said with a growl in his tone.

"well jacob, what do you want?" i said with a fright

"i came to tell you to keep out of sam's way or else and dont say i didn't warn you" said jacob with a saracastic voice.

"why has bruno been snooping around sams hideout by the concentracition camp"

Said jacob with the grin to rip off your face

Then a growl came from the trees opposite our house a big grey wolf appeared and jacob ran to him leaped in the air as a golden brown wolf dropped down in his place and they went back to the trees opposite the house. We all decided to go in the house and have some dinner. I was suprised that jacob given the chance he had didnt rip are heads off. Why was he warning of a possible attack by sam the tuffiest and meanist wolves around?

Jacob giving alert to vampires is there a wolf law against that I truly think there is something up with that. Is there a war coming in germany! What are we all going to do now but prepare for war if its to be so true but we should keep it on the down low so they dont know. What is to come of vampires and werewolves feud is there no happy endings. We had a nice roast dinner and a nice glass of coca cola "vampire style" it is a mixture of coca cola and blood. We decided to not go for a hunt as we weren't sure if the werewolves would get us or not so we went vegetarian for tonight but we were gonna have a big breakfast hunt. We need to gfet a specialist in this sort of thing but how the werewolves are out looking around out of hiding! What is to become of this new mixed up world.


End file.
